Ketika Playboy Menjadi Upik Abu
by Mikachuu97
Summary: Donghae adalah seorang playboy sejati yang akhirnya mendapatkan ganjaran ketika do'i gak sengaja menabrak tetangganya, Eunhyuk, dengan mobilnya. Eunhyuk meminta pertanggung jawaban dan Donghae pun dengan berat hati menjadi babunya. But… ada cinlok nih? EunHae, BL, lime. mind to RnR?


By: story by yanz, humor by icha a.k.a mikachuu97 a.k.a uchikaze hanami (?)

Disclaimer : Semua cast di fic ini adalah milik Tuhan dan milik diri mereka sendiri.

Genre : Humor/Romance.

Pair : EunHae/HaeHyuk.

Rating : T+

Warning : Abal, typo(s), BL, lime, dan segala kejelekan lainnya (?). Ah iya, disini Hae jadi semacam bad boy gitu (?). Don't Like? Don't read!

SUMMARY: Donghae adalah seorang playboy sejati yang akhirnya mendapatkan ganjaran ketika do'i gak sengaja menabrak tetangganya, Eunhyuk, dengan mobilnya. Eunhyuk meminta pertanggung jawaban dan Donghae pun dengan berat hati menjadi babunya. But… ada cinlok nih?

ENJOY~

*Donghae's POV*

"Dasar baj*ngan!" teriak cewek berambut pirang.

PLAK!

Tamparan panas mendarat dengan mulus di pipi gue. Gila, sakit banget sumpah. Ini cewe tangannya terbuat dari apaan sih?! Eh, bentar deh... Gue dimana? Nama gue siapa? Ini kolor siapa?

"Apaan sih lo?!" Bentak gue kesal. Sumpah ya.. Sepanjang sejarah kehidupan gue, baru kali ini gue ditampar sama calon penerus gatot kaca kaya dia. Gue rasa gigi gue ini udah pada rontok semua.

"Lo tuh masih pacar gue! Enak banget lo ngegandeng cewek lain dan gantungin gue! Mendingan kita putus!" Maki cewek –penerus gatot kaca- itu geram.

"Yaudah putus," GILA, GUE PASTI KELIATAN KEREN BANGET PAS NGOMONG GITU! Sabun mana sabun?

Cewek pirang tadi pun dengan air mata yang berhamburan berlari menjauh, "Dasar playboy! Bilangnya jomblo! Mendingan udahan…" kata cewek lain yang tadi gue ajak jalan sambil nonjok gue. Kalo cewe yang ini kayanya penerus Mike Tyson. Tonjokannya itu... Rasanya tuh kaya nenek-nenek osteoporosis yang lagi jalan, trus tiba-tiba ketimpa karung beras seberat dua ton. SAKIT BANGET!

"Yaudah pergi aja sana," balas gue cuek. Gak penting juga, cewek kaya gitu doang masih banyak yang lebih baik.

Yaa walau gue bilang mereka gak penting, tapi gue cukup bete juga dipermalukan seperti tadi di mall. Mereka pikir mereka siapa, hah?! Seenaknya aja nampar gue. Dikirain nyawa gue ada berapa? Kalo gue mati ntar gimana nasib para cewek yang mau gue PHPin?

Karena kesal, gue mengendarai mobil dengan ngebut. Namun, saat di tikungan gue terkejut melihat pengemudi sepeda. Gue berusaha membanting setir, namun terlambat… Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ulat sudah menjadi kupu-kupu. Pak Bambang berubah jadi power ranger pink.

BRAAAAK!

"Aaakh.." gue sedikit mengerang karena kepala gue terbentur setir. Tadi pipi kanan gue di tampar, trus pipi kiri gue ditonjok, dan sekarang jidat gue kepentok setir. Sebentar lagi bibir gue dicip*k badak rabies.

Gue tengok ke depan.. rupanya ada yang gue serempet. Dengan cepat gue turun dan melihat keadaan orang itu, dia terdampar dengan tidak elitnya di dekat mobil gue, sedangkan sepedanya terpelanting cukup jauh. Mati gue! Kalau orang itu mati gue bisa masuk penjara. Kalo di penjaranya ada cewe-cewe cantik sih ngga apa-apa. Kalo penghuninya itu kaya Ade rai mabok duren, gue bisa mati dihajar sama mereka.

Gue mendekat dengan cepat, gue coba lihat kondisinya. Oh My, tangannya copot, idungnya pindah ke kuping, kolornya pindah ke kepala. Mengenaskan.

"Ekkh…" dia memekik pelan saat gue angkat punggungnya.

"Eh.. sorry ya, lo gapapa kan?" Tanya gue khawatir. Biar playboy gini juga gue masih punya hati, gue bakal tanggung jawab kalo gue nyerempet anak orang, apalagi yang kiyut kaya gini.

Dulu gue pernah nyerempet anak ayam yang lagi guling-gulingan di jalan raya. Dan gue.. dengan teganya ninggalin anak ayam yang sekarat itu. Ya.. semacam tabrak lari gitu deh. Besoknya, nyokap masak ayam balado kesukaan gue. Tapi setelah diliat-liat, gue kok kayanya kenal sama ayam itu. Dan setelah gue selidiki.. itu ternyata emaknya ayam yang gue serempet sampe sekarat kemaren. Gue ngerasa bersalah. Kemaren gue serempet anaknya, sekarang gue makan daging emaknya. Gue ngerasa nista banget. Ngerti sendiri lah seberapa besar rasa bersalah yang gue rasain setelah menghabisi nyawa sebuah keluarga ayam yang hidup bahagia bersama.

Dan sejak saat itu hidup gue berubah.. Gue memutuskan untuk jadi seorang yang bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya. Dan yang paling penting, gue memutuskan untuk berhenti makan ayam yang salah satu anggota keluarganya pernah gue sakitin. DALEM. BANGET.

"Gapapa pale lo!"

"Kepala gue nggapapa? Hello~ lo tau, tadi tuh kepala gue kepentok setir waktu ngerem! Dan lo tau, ini tuh rasanya sakit pake banget!" Gue nunjukin jidat gue yang sekarang memiliki sebuah bulatan besar berwarna merah keungu-unguan. Bukan, itu bukan semacam jajanan anak SD (?), itu adalah buah cinta dari jidat gue dan setir yang baru saja bertubrukan dengan penuh cinta beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Eh.. lo mau tau sesuatu nggak?" Kata dia serius.

"Apaan?"

"GUE NGGAK PEDULI SAMA JIDAT LEBAR LO ITU!"

What The.. dia bilang apa barusan? JIDAT LEBAR? PENGHINAAN! PERNYATAAN PERANG! Bazoka mana bazoka?!

"Liat nih gue lecet-lecet, aduh-duh jangan-jangan tulang gue patah!"

Gue mulai berpikir yang iya-iya. Gimana kalo orang ini berniat memeras gue? Kaya yang ada di tv itu.. kakinya lecet dikit, malah bilang tulangnya patah. Ujung-ujungnya, dompet tersangka penyerempetan yang sebenarnya adalah korban malah diperes sekering-keringnya (dikata jemuran).

Eh.. Sebentar.. kalo diliat-liat, gue kayanya kenal sama muka cute ini. Bukan.. ini pasti bukan anak ayam peliharaan Pak Bambang. Mungkin otak gue sedikit mengalami guncangan(?) akibat insiden barusan, sehingga menyebabkan gue berhalusinasi. Tapi ini.. Gue yakin pernah kenal sama orang ini. Ah, iya, gue tau tau! Dia adalah tetangga gue yang paling berisik. Yah.. sepertinya gue nggak sepenuhnya berhalusinasi. Dia emang rada mirip kok sama ayam peliharaan pak Bambang. Sama-sama berisik.

"Eh lo rupanya Hyuk, ngapain sih lo main sepeda di sini?" Tanya gue. Entahlah.. Tapi kayanya ini mulai keliatan seperti drama-drama ababil di mana orang yang nabrak dan ditabrak sempet-sempetnya ngobrol di jalanan.

"Terserah gue dong! Lo kira ini jalan punya lo?"

"Lah yang bilang ini jalan punya gue siapa? Lo kamse atau apaan deh? Tapi gue rasa orang kamse juga bakal ngerti kalo ini bukan jalan buat sepedaan."

"Eh, lo kalo protes mulu gue aduin kak Seto nih(?)" Ancaman macam apa -_-" Tapi udahlah.. daripada diliatin orang-orang di jalanan dengan tatapan penuh nafsu –eh- mending gue langsung bawa aja dia ke Rumah Sakit.

"Berisik. yaudah sini gue antar ke rumah sakit," kata gue sambil berusaha membopong tubuhnya. Dan Ya Tuhan.. dua karung beras juga ngga seberat ini!

"Gak usah, antar gue pulang aja."

"Tapi luka lo?" Gue pasang tampang khawatir, padahal dalem hati sih gue udah joget hula-hula aja.

"Lo yang harus rawat gue sampai gue sembuh!" Tampang khawatir gue tadi dibales pelototan sama dia. Air susu di balas air seni #woy

"WTH! Ogah! lo pikir gue mau jadi suster lo hah?!"

"Yang minta lo buat jadi suster gue siapa?"

Gue diem. Ngga ngerti maksud kata-katanya barusan. Ini guenya emang udah lemot dari sononya atau emang otak gue lagi sedikit bermasalah karena insiden tadi?

"Lo itu cowok! Nyadar, woy! Mana ada suster cowok!"

"Oh.. iye sih. Trus maksud lo gue harus jadi dokter lo?"

"Dokter? BABU MAKSUDNYA? Dokter itu profesi yang terlalu elit buat lo. Behahahaha(?)." Ya ampun.. Ketawanya barusan -_-

"OGAH!" gue nggak terima harga diri gue disamakan dengan serantang cireng(?). Masa playboy yang kece badai kaya gue disuruh jadi babu?! Sampe kegantengan gue bisa menandingi suaminya si icha (?) juga gue ogah!

"Aduh-duh… tulang gueeh… kayanya patah, berapa tahun penjara ya kalau ceroboh sampai nabrak orang?" katanya sok kesakitan.

"Iya iya gue rawat bawel…" kata gue ketus sedangkan dia tersenyum licik. Apa maksud coba? Kan kalau dibawa ke RS lebih gampang. Mempermainkan gue namanya!

OoOoOo

Gue pun sampai di rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan rumah gue. Oiya, nama gue Donghae, 22 tahun, mapan –secara gue manager hotel, hidup sendiri, ganteng, tinggi, jadi dengan mudah gue dapetin cewek mana pun yang gue mau. Cuma cewek-cewek bodoh kaya mereka tadi yang mutusin gue padahal banyak yang rela gue selingkuhin asal diterima, sayangnya gak selevel sama gue jadi gue ogah.

Sedangkan orang yang seenaknya menubrukkan (?) dirinya ke mobil super mahal gue tadi adalah Eunhyuk. Dia tetangga sekaligus resepsionis di hotel tempat gue kerja, jadi nyaris setiap hari kita ketemu meski pun gue selalu dibikin kesal dengan dia yang berisik dan bertingkah semaunya saja.

Hal yang paling gue benci tuh ya, kamar kita sebelahan dan jendelanya pas banget sebelahan, dekat pula. Tiap dia habis mandi pasti dia cuma handukan, nyanyi dengan suaranya yang kaya orang mabok deterjen dan dengan PD'nya dia lambai-lambai sama gue. Heran.

"Lecet gini doang manja amat lo!" kata gue sambil mukul lututnya. Ah, kenapa ngga mukanya aja yang gue tonjok ya? Apa gue tonjok sekarang aja? Eh, atau kepalanya gue pentokin tembok sampe dia geger otak(?)? Atau gue suruh dia ngemilin obat nyamuk sampe dari mulutnya keluar busa putih?

"AAARGGHH… parah lo Hae, mau bunuh gue lo? Kalau kaki gue patah lo bisa gue tuntut sampai semua harta lo habis!"

"Bawel, jadi gue harus apa nih?" Tanya gue ketus.

"Uuum… gue laper, cepetan masakin gue ikan kakap merah warna ungu, dibakar, baru digoreng, jadikan abon, masukin guci, baru larutkan ke laut, terus lo kejar sampai lo nemu ikan hiu dan tangkepin ikan hiunya buat gue!"

"GILA LO!" teriak gue dengan urat mengencang di dahi.

"Hahaha bercanda. Umm gue mau makan hati buaya dan lo yang masak."

"Ngaco aja ya permintaan lo kaya orang ngidam!"

"Gue gak mau tau, pokoknya kalau lo gak dapat gue laporin polisi!"

"Gue nggak bakal ditangkep polisi cuma gara-gara ngga mau nyariin hati buaya buat lo."

"Pabo.. gue laporin lo ke polisi karena udah nabrak gue, bukan karena ngga bisa ngedapetin hati buaya buat gue!"

"Siapa yang nabrak lo? Salah sendiri maen sepeda di jalan raya."

"Trus lo nyuruh gue maen sepeda di hutan? ENGGAK! LO AJA SAMA KELUARGA LO!"

Ya Tuhan.. Dia ini bego atau apa? Pengen gue cekek aja nih orang. Nyebelin banget.

"Ah.. Gue tau, pasti lo iri kan karena ngga punya mobil sekece mobil gue? Trus lo sengaja nabrakin sepeda butut lo ke mobil gue biar mobil gue lecet. Iya kan? Ngaku aja!"

Gue mulai ketularan begonya dia.

"Eh, lo itu kamse atau apa deh? Udah sana cariin hati buaya buat gue. Jangan banyak protes. Ntar gue aduin Kak Seto nih. Gue serius."

Gue diem. Males berdebat sama orang kaya dia. Dengan terpaksa gue jalan gontai keluar. Sayangnya gue gak bego-bego amat, jadinya gue beli aja hati sapi yang dijual di pasar depan komplek. Toh dia gak bisa bedakan rasanya.

Dengan wajah kesal gue iris-iris tuh hati. Jujur, gue jijik banget secara gue paling anti yang namanya makan hati dari jenis binatang apapun.

Selesai mencuci hatinya, gue blender sambel cabe yang banyak biar kepedesan tuh si curut.

"Lama banget sih lo?!" teriak Eunhyuk dari kamarnya yang di atas loteng(?).

"Berisik lo, ini lagi di oseng-oseng!"

Sepuluh menit doang gue masaknya, biarin anyir yang penting cepet. Lalu gue naik ke atas, "Nih silakan makan…" kata gue males.

Dia natap gue dengan tajam, "Keluar dulu sana. Dan gue mau lo masuk kembali ke kamar gue tapi pake baju pelayan wanita!" teriaknya girang sambil nunjuk-nunjuk wajah gue. Kurang asem banget emang.

"Apaan sih lo?! Huh…" jawab gue lemes.

"Ambil bajunya di bawah laci itu. Gue gak mau tau, lo musti pake baju pelayan wanita tiap menghadap gue, plus high heels ya? Jangan protes!"

"O to the GAH! Lagian itu lo tau dari mana kalo di laci itu ada baju buat pelayan cewe-nya? Wah, gue tau nih... Lo pasti udah ngerencanain ini semua kan? Ngaku deh!"

"Itu tadi dipinjemin sama istrinya pak Bambang(?)" Jawabnya santai.

Gue meremas tangan geram, namun gue gak berkutik terpaksa menurut. Gue keluar sebentar, kemudian mengenakan benda nista nan menjijikkan itu seperti yang diperintahkan curut tadi.

Kok gue cantik banget keliatannya? Hah gak nyangka ternyata gue mirip banget sama cewek kalau dandan begini, jijik gue. Gue lebih mending di suruh dandan ala Rhoma Irama aja deh daripada kaya gini. Gue malah keliatan kaya penghuni taman lawang. Biarpun cantikan gue sih.

Dengan langkah lunglai gue pun masuk sambil memegang sepiring hati di depan perut gue. Yang gue pegang itu piringnya yah, bukan hatinya(?). Eunhyuk menatap gue seolah terpesona.

"Tatapan macam apa itu, huh?" kata gue ketus.

"Harusnya lo lahir jadi cewek aja hahaha…" katanya sambil tertawa.

"NO! berisik amat lo, makan nih."

Bukannya makan dia malah terus natapin gue dengan mata sayu, gue jadi risih, "Liat apaan?"

Dia diam saja dan mengambil piring yang gue pegang kemudian mengendusnya, "Beneran nih hati buaya? Cepet amat dapatnya? Beli di mana?"

"Itu tadi dikasih sama istrinya pak Bambang. Bawel lo ah…"

"Bukan hati buaya ya? Kalau bukan gue gak mau. Lo aja yang makan." Sifat resenya kumat.

"Ogah! Gue gak bisa makan hati hewan." Gue dengan sekuat tenaga mempertahankan harga diri yang diinjek-injek sama bawahan sendiri.

"Gue gak mau tau, makan!" katanya sambil menyendok hati itu dan menyodorkannya di depan mulut gue. Menciumnya saja mau muntah, apalagi setengah matang. Dia mencengkram dagu gue kemudian nyekokin hati itu ke mulut gue.

"Najis! Rasanya itu... HOEEEEK!" 2 detik saja benda itu di dalam mulut gue, langsung gue muntahkan ke jendela. Semoga aja ngga ada yang lagi beruntung banget kena muntahan gue.

"Lo sengaja ya mainin gue?!" bentak gue geram.

"Kapan lagi bisa mainin bos hahaha…"

Dengan cepat gue lari ke kamar mandi. Gue lepas semua pakaian konyol tadi hingga menyisakan singlet dan boxer gue dan berkumur-kumur menggunakan mouthwash, berharap rasa hati yang 'najis! Baunya... Monyet! Ngga enaaakkk!' itu lenyap.

'Tuhan, mungkin ini hukuman buat dosa gue selama ini, ya? Gak enak banget sih dimainin, gue capek, gue merasa hina banget. Kasih gue kesempatan buat berubah, Tuhan. asal lepasin gue dari orang terkutuk ini,' ucap gue dalam hati sambil menatap kaca. Gue jadi ngerasa iba setelah melihat muka gue yang udah kaya badak ayan di kaca.

"Eh lo kenapa lesu begitu?" tanyanya sambil mendekati gue.

"Menurut lo?" kata gue dingin dan menatapnya dari pantulan kaca. Si curut ini terlihat begitu bahagia karena telah merendahkan martabat gue, karena telah menginjak-injak harga diri gue, karena telah mencuri telor ayam peliharaan tetangga.

Tiba-tiba gue merasa ada tangan kokoh yang melingkar di pinggang gue, "Gue begini karena gue mau cari perhatian sama lo. Lo tuh ya, cuek amat, kayanya susah dideketin. Padahal gue tertarik banget sama lo, makin jutek makin cute."

"Apa? Ter-tertarik?" tanya gue gugup. What? Apa maksudnya coba dia tertarik sama gue? Dikata gue magnet kali ya..

Dia hanya diam namun gue ngerasa ada benda lembab yang menyentuh leher gue sehingga gue merinding, "Ya… ummm gue tertarik sama lo. Aku menyayangimu…" katanya lembut sambil meluk gue makin erat.

Gue risih, kecupannya membuat gue terengah-engah dan wajah gue terasa panas. Agresif banget nih orang.

"Lepasin gue!" teriak gue sambil berusaha melepaskan lengan kokohnya.

Dia membalikkan badan gue, menahan tangan gue sehingga gue gak bisa bergerak dan mendekatkan wajahnya, "Aku sayang kamu, Hae. Aku serius, andai kau mau memberiku kesempatan…" katanya lembut kemudian mengecup kening gue. Ya kening gue, dia memang sedikit lebih tinggi dari gue.

Detak jantung gue seperti genderang mau perang. Bukan, itu bukan lirik lagu. Biarpun mirip sih.. Eh, sama yah.

Gue seolah ada di depan mulut singa yang siap nerkam gue kapan saja dan gue terjebak. Gue sendiri ngga ngerti apa maksud kalimat gue barusan. Tapi biarlah.. Biar terlihat keren dan berwibawa.

Ditambah lagi dia pake bahasa formal yang bikin gue merasa aneh. Bukan aneh sih, rada geli(?) aja.. Dia tuh ngga pernah ngomong pake bahasa formal gitu sama gue, padahal gue ini atasannya.

"Aku serius, Hae. Aku tau kamu jadi playboy karena kau belum menemukan yang pas buatmu. Tapi aku, aku akan jagain kamu, aku bisa jadi yang terbaik buatmu."

"Cukup, jangan mainin gue lagi…" kata gue datar.

"Serius... Aku jatuh cinta padamu sudah lama… kau saja yang tidak sadar. Aku memang selalu bersikap menjengkelkan buatmu, tapi aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu, mengobrol denganmu. Itu saja sudah membuatku bahagia, apalagi bisa sedekat ini denganmu…"

"Norak lo!" teriak gue sambil berusaha berontak tapi yang gue dapatkan malah sebuah lumatan ganas dari bibirnya, gue shock, dada gue semakin berdegup kencang. Gue gak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya. Gue berusaha mendorong dadanya, tapi dia malah mencengkram kedua tangan gue dan memperdalam ciuman.

Gue terpaksa pasrah, dia kuat banget ditambah lagi ciumannya hot. Selama ini gue ciuman dengan cewek, gue selalu mendominasi tapi baru kali ini gue didominasi. Sesak, perasaan itu membuat gue membuka mulut untuk bernafas namun lidahnya melesak masuk dan menari lincah di mulut gue. Sedangkan tangannya masuk ke dalam singlet gue dan meraba perut gue sedangkan ciumannya turun ke leher gue.

"Aa-aaarghh… aaakhh… he-hentikan… aaah…" gue menggerang karena dia menyerang gue bertubi-tubi sehingga membuat gue gak berkutik.

Dia terdiam, kemudian mensejajarkan wajah kami, "Mau ya jadi milikku?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan gue.

Enak aja. Emang gue barang apa bisa dijadiin miliknya dia? Gue ya milik gue sendiri. Milik enyak babe gue tercinta. Milik Tuhan. Milik cyrus (?)

Gue terengah-engah setelah ciuman panjang dan hot tadi. Gue masih bingung, gue bener-bener gak nyangka pesona gue bukan hanya menarik cewek tapi cowok pun tertarik. Gue bingung harus ngerasa keren apa terhina.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk gak buruk, badannya tinggi, kulitnya putih bersih, tubuh proporsional dan berotot padat, rahangnya yang tegas sangat menyakinkan betapa manly-nya dia. Andai gue cewek, mungkin gue gak nolak cowok macam ini. Sayangnya gue cowok.

Dia kembali mengecup pipi gue dengan lembut dan memeluk pinggang gue. Gue hanyut dalam kemesraannya, gue suka petualangan cinta dan mungkin boleh juga mencoba bercinta dengan pria tampan yang ada di depan gue ini, "Uh… gu-gue… gue mau coba.."

"Beneran? Yeaah!" teriaknya girang kemudian berjingkrak-jingkrak di depan gue.

"Hei? Kaki lo gapapa? Katanya patah?"

"Ih percaya aja sama bualan gue huahahaha!"

"Sialan lo!" teriak gue sambil lemparin botol mouthwash yang tepat kena jidatnya. Dia seketika tumbang. Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi pada dia selanjutnya.

0-0-0

Dan pada akhirnya si upik abu paling ganteng sedunia ini hidup bahagia dengan pangeran miskin yang menawan ini.. meski pun gak ada yang berubah, dia selalu bernyanyi dengan suara orang yang lagi mabok deterjen di pagi hari dan pertengkaran gak penting selalu mewarnai hidup kami. Tapi gue ngerasa bahagia.

END

Penutup dari Yanz: ini ide dapat saat aku nonton film sepongebob terus aku ngobrol dengan Icha jadinya kalau di olah sedikit lagi bisa beda dan cukup menarik. Jujur aja, aku sering sekali dapat ide bikin cerita gay gara-gara nonton spongebob, gak nyambung ya? Perhatikan deh, kayanya si pembuat film tuh memasangkan spongebob sama squidword. Loh kok ngomongin spongebob? Yaudah yanz Cuma berharap kalian komentar karena komentar kalian adalah semangat buat yanz yang bikin yanz bertahan menulis detik ini juga. KOMENTAR PLEASE?

Icha: Gila.. Ini fic udah sebulan belom dipublish2 karena kelalaian saya T^T maafkanlah *sujud2* sayanya ngga sempet ol lewat PC, soalnya jarang megang lappie akhir2 ini T^T Maafkan kelalaian cewek kece inih~ *jedukin pala ke tembok*


End file.
